The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In vehicles equipped with automatic transmissions, a mechanism must be provided to lock the transmission and vehicle drive wheels in the Park or P position of the transmission to preclude rotation of the drive wheels and motion of the vehicle when it is parked.
While there are many variations, the basic transmission park mechanism typically includes a cogged or toothed wheel which rotates with the automatic transmission output shaft and a pawl that may be selectively engaged with the teeth of the wheel to prevent its rotation and thus motion of the vehicle.
Because a simple pawl and cog mechanism could be damaged or rendered inoperable if engaged while the vehicle is moving, current designs allow for this contingency by establishing a lock speed. Below the lock speed, the pawl engages and renders the drive line and vehicle stationary. Above the lock speed, the mechanism allows drive line and vehicle motion. If the chosen lock speed is high, loads on the system are high; if the chosen lock speed is low, a vehicle parked on a grade may roll away. Obviously, therefore, selection of the proper lock speed is both important and a balance of several engineering and performance parameters.
The typical cog and pawl park mechanism also comprehends several components such as an actuator, an actuator spring, a return spring, a pawl, a guide and a cogged or toothed park gear. In view of the foregoing, the present inventors have determined that improvements to park lock mechanisms are both desirable and possible.